bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Seireikitsu
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Characters page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 06:16, March 23, 2013 RE: It had fine grammar you were merely rewording it to suit you better!! If you are interested in Grammar edits I suggest you try the Grammar Corner which lists pages that are in need of grammar checks!! You're a full-blown liar. All I did was correct the grammar. --Seireikitsu (talk) 00:06, April 5, 2013 (UTC) You're lucky I don't know how to report you, because I'm pretty sure using reversion purely for your own ego would not be looked kindly upon by most people. If you feel embarrassed about needing grammar corrected, I would advise either ceasing to edit wikia pages, or improving your grammar. Otherwise, I'd advise getting some humility, and allowing people with higher writing skill to assist. --Seireikitsu (talk) 00:13, April 5, 2013 (UTC) This is enough. Your grammar edits were incorrect compared to the previous one, and SunXia is correct. The edit was unnecessary and made the sentences choppy. You have no reason to insult anyone here. There is no ego problems here, except yours. TechGenusMaster (talk) 00:15, April 5, 2013 (UTC) First of all, don't be condescending to SunXia or accuse her of being a liar: she is a Policy & Standards Committee member, and she knows what she is talking about. Secondly, I'm the head of the Grammar Corner on this wiki, and I say your edits were unnecessary: your new sentences did not improve the article and removed words which were supposed to be there.--Xilinoc (talk) 00:16, April 5, 2013 (UTC) I see... So, you're friends of someone who got caught red-handed putting ego before the well-being of this wikia... So, you choose to harass me for pointing it out. You're trolls. (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Troll_%28Internet%29) Stay off of my private talk page. This website is not about you're little clique, it's about BLEACH information. Keep your high school drama to yourselves. --Seireikitsu (talk) 00:23, April 5, 2013 (UTC) I notice it is hard for me to stay civil, but will attempt to do so. Your grammar edits were choppy, and canceled some of the flow in the sentences. We are not trolling, you just need to take some high school English with your drama class. TechGenusMaster (talk) 00:26, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :Also nobody here has once insulted you, but that's what you are doing and that is what happens in school before people mature and learn how to control their emotions!! Since your arrival you have done nothing but try to insist your opinion is above those of others upon having done nothing of productive value!! I suggest you re-evaluate your attitude, you may end up banned!! If you seriously think that page had correct grammar as it was, TechGuruMaster, you fail at grammar. You are not fighting with me about grammar, you are harassing me for correcting your friend's page, and pointing out that her reverting the page back was for inappropriate reasons. As for talking about insults... When I pointed out that the grammar was at an elementary school level, I was stating a legitimate fact. It had no attachment to another editor on this website until you responded by ganging up on me with your friends. I'm not even saying anything more on your talk page beyond one comment asking that you not revert pages back from grammar corrections. This is turning into a case of harassment. Stop talking to me. --Seireikitsu (talk) 00:34, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :If you say something to somebody, you are more than likely going to get a reply!! It is the natural order of human etiquette!! If you accuse someone of something, others who feel the accusation is unjustified, are going to comment upon it, again this is the natural order of human etiquette!! Someone who rejects simple grammar corrections... Then, tells a lie in their talk page, claiming they had done more than correct grammar... Then, harasses that person, including having friends participate in doing so... Has no authority on the subject of etiquette. I will be ignoring any further comments from you. --Seireikitsu (talk) 00:42, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :That is, of course, your prerogative, but I did not get anybody to gang up on anyone!! If the head of the Grammar Corner wants to interject, as a member of the committee, that is also his prerogative!! I don't encourage non-moderators to try and moderate things but if you are entitled to state your opinion, that includes accusations, then others are afforded the same freedom!! "Having friends participate in doing so?!" I made this choice on my own. Heck, I barely know SunXia, and am fairly new to being an active member on this Wiki. Harassment? We are merely stating you are misinformed. And you did not really ask anything on Xia's talk page; you demanded it. You need to stop accusing people here, as you are making most of this up. TechGenusMaster (talk) 00:49, April 5, 2013 (UTC) There is no reason for this to continue. Since day one of coming on this site you have provided nothing constructive. You alone have simply decided that your solely right and have decided to be arrogant, self-absorbed, condescending all to apparently appease your your over-inflated ego and appease your delusions of grandeur about the level of your intellect and quality of your importance. The fact being this site doesnt run on your opinion, you are not all knowing and infallible. So instead of abusing users in every conversation and disrespecting people in general simply by what you posted on your user page. How about you use your impressive skills where they would be more appreciated, you know basically not here. Oh and for future reference the next time you want to flaunt your superiority you might not want to mention that you supposedly follow a philosophy that is about being humble and respectful when your anything but. Thank You.--